


Omega (And, in the End)

by friskaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskaz/pseuds/friskaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Supernatural 4.22 end, Ruby-style.  Not really the fic I was intending to write at all, but c'est la vie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Omega (And, in the End)

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural 4.22 end, Ruby-style. Not really the fic I was intending to write at all, but c'est la vie.

It feels fantastic, wonderful, awful, everything she thought it would be and much, much more.

All of the broken promises and the pain, the sleepless nights, the time in Hell, it's all worth it.

It hasn't all been pain, of course. She's never had a particular affinity for vampires but Sam drinking her blood really fired her nerves. It hadn't hurt that he was an animal in the sack, either, all strong muscles popping out of his shirts when he threw her around. She hadn't thought she'd be into submission, but whatever worked.

Lucifer's light pours through the cracks in the floor, and she stretches out her arms, not even bothering to resist the urge to bask in the glow. It's going to be glorious; every cell of her body feels alive and throbbing with joy.

It doesn't hurt that Lilith, who always doubted her and dogged her steps and asked awkward questions and mocked her in coffee shops, had to die for the plan to succeed. It wasn't that Lilith had been her boss, precisely, but she'd been older and more experienced and they had needed each other to make the plan succeed.

She didn't know how Lucifer would play this, but surely she'd get some sort of reward for setting it up, some kind of recognition for being the faithful servant.

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal," she says. Lilith had known it was coming, had been willing to do it, and she's betting it still hurt like a motherfucking son of a bitch. It's the icing on the cake, and she doesn't even like cake much.

Sam doesn't react as she'd hoped, instead looking sort of horrified, but she can't worry about that right now. He's a fool, and he's pretty much worthless now, although Lucifer will probably reward him too, and he'll come around in the end. He always has before.

Dean chooses that moment to burst into the church, and that's sort of inconvenient. He's always been monumentally harder to influence than Sam.

"You're too late," she says, face twisted, finally able to let her hatred show.

"I don't care," he says.

Sam catches her arms, and she's surprised, just for a minute, but it's long enough for Dean to step up in front of her, and she's trapped. There's a moment where she imagines she could make a joke about them sharing and how she didn't know that was possible. It passes when Dean slides the knife up between her ribs.

She really didn't see that one coming, not with her own knife, not with Sam dependent on her blood. She thought they'd won; she thought Lucifer coming would turn the tide. She thought she'd see the final battle, maybe even as a lieutenant in the demon army.

It hurts more than she thought it would, and she's already died once and been sent back to Hell since then so she has some experience to compare.

She's not hiding her surprised expression, and Dean is all self-satisfaction and grim happiness. She can't concentrate anymore.

She falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to S for verb tense wrangling. This is for my 'character study' square for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cliche_bingo/profile)[**cliche_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cliche_bingo/).


End file.
